Une partie, ça vous dit ?
by Ocee
Summary: Quand Harry lut la une de La Gazette ce matin-là, il faillit recracher dans son verre la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait de prendre : "Jeux Olympiques moldus : ils se mettent au Quidditch ! Mais que fait le Ministère ?" Son beau-père allait le tuer… xX 1re place au concours le Souafle est lancé ! organisé par HPF et Poudlard Mag Xx


**Une partie, ça vous dit ?**

* * *

**Note d'histoire** : Ce texte est ma participation au concours _Le Souafle est lancé !_ lancé il y a quelques mois par HPF et Poudlard Mag à l'occasion de l'apparition internationale du Quidditch moldu lors des Jeux olympiques de 2012. Son but : raconter le premier match de Quidditch d'un personnage. On pouvait interpréter le terme « premier » comme on voulait : ça pouvait être le tout premier, quand on joue avec ses voisins ou sa famille ; le premier à Poudlard ; le premier dans une équipe professionnelle ; le premier dans une Coupe du Monde ; et tout autre « premier » auquel on pouvait penser.

Ses contraintes :

- Votre texte fera entre 700 et 7000 mots et sera sous forme d'un OS  
- Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas exclusifs.  
- Les personnages canon et les OC sont acceptés  
- Toutes les époques sont acceptées  
- Tous les genres sont permis, mais la fic doit être lisible par tous, donc pas de rating + 18.

J'ai eu la chance de remporter la première place alors merci encore à ceux qui ont voté pour moi. J'espère que cette fic plaira aussi à ceux qui la découvriront ici.

**Disclaimer** : tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient bien sûr à Jo et je ne touche pas la moindre noise pour m'amuser avec ses perso et son univers :p

* * *

Quand Harry lut la une de _La Gazette_ ce matin-là, il faillit recracher dans son verre la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait de prendre :

_iJeux Olympiques moldus : ils se mettent au Quidditch ! Mais que fait le Ministère ?_

Son beau-père allait le tuer…

* * *

_**Quelques années plus tôt. Ministère de la Magie.**_

Harry regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Il était largement en avance. Sa formation ne commencerait pas avant deux heures mais il était tellement curieux de savoir en quoi elle allait consister qu'il trépignait de le découvrir. Kingsley n'avait pas voulu leur dire ce qu'ils y feraient mais tous les Aurors en poste depuis moins de cinq ans y étaient conviés. Et si Ron redoutait que ce silence ne cache quelque chose de déplaisant, lui préférait être optimiste. Il était persuadé que ce serait intéressant. Kingsley n'était pas du genre à les faire mariner. À moins que ce sourire en coin qu'il… non ! Il lui avait dit que c'était un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer. Avec un sourire, certes, mais qui n'avait rien de sadique. Oui, il était sûr que ce serait passionnant !

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son poignet lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Mr Weasl… non, Arthur ! se reprit-il. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire parfois – les habitudes étaient tenaces – mais Molly et Arthur insistaient pour qu'il les appelle par leurs prénoms. Bref, Arthur venait donc d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, l'air débordé et les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air compatissant. Son pauvre beau-père ne savait plus où donner de la tête ces derniers temps au Ministère, comme ne cessait de le répéter Molly à tous les dîners de famille. La vague d'enthousiasme qui avait déferlé après la défaite de Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Beaucoup de sorciers pensaient pouvoir profiter encore un peu du relâchement des services du Ministère qui s'étaient montrés légèrement laxistes sur les incidents mineurs après tous ces événements, la bonne humeur générale aidant.

- Encore des farceurs qui s'amusent à trafiquer les distributeurs automatiques des banques pour faire plaisir aux Moldus qui passent dans le coin, Arthur ?

Ce dernier sursauta, levant les yeux du message glissé entre deux de ses dossiers et qu'il tentait de déchiffrer depuis son arrivée.

- Oh ! Harry ! C'est toi. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable.

- Très bien merci. Et vous, toujours occupé apparemment ?

- Eh oui ! Ils nous rendent la vie impossible en ce moment. Et comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail planifié pour la journée, je viens de recevoir cette note du Service des usages abusifs de la magie qui nous renvoie la balle – c'est le cas de le dire – parce qu'on leur aurait signalé qu'une bande de jeunes était en train de jouer au Quidditch à Green Park. Jouer au Quidditch dans un parc moldu ! Tu y crois, toi ? Ils suspectent du matériel moldu ensorcelé et non de véritables sorciers mais je pense plutôt que c'est une fausse alerte et qu'ils se déchargent sur nous parce qu'ils ne veulent pas perdre leur temps à aller vérifier. Ah ! Si on pouvait attraper ces petits malins qui nous donnent de faux renseignements parce qu'ils trouvent marrant de nous surcharger de travail… ils ne doivent pas se rendre compte…

- Green Park, vous dites ? J'ai rendez-vous juste à côté pour la formation surprise décidée par Kingsley. Vous voulez que j'aille y jeter un œil ? Si ça peut vous faire gagner du temps…

- Tu ferais ça ? Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard à ta formation par ma faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai largement le temps d'y faire un crochet avant qu'elle ne commence. Ça me permettra de patienter activement comme ça. Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'étais parti pour faire le pied de grue devant la porte.

- Eh bien, Harry, je ne dirais pas non dans ce cas, merci mon garçon ! Tiens, dit-il alors qu'il extirpait d'une main un bout de papier dans sa pile bancale de documents. Tu pourras me remplir ce parchemin type de rapport de visite, s'il te plaît ? Tu es Auror maintenant donc je suppose que tu es habilité à témoigner pour ce genre de choses, surtout s'il ne s'agit bien que d'une blague comme je le crains. Et si des gens jouent réellement au Quidditch au nez et à la barbe des Moldus, envoie-moi simplement un hibou pour que je gère ça.

- Pas de problème ! C'est comme si c'était fait, lui assura Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans Green Park, tendant l'oreille vers les clameurs typiques d'un match d'entraînement. Etonné, il se demanda si l'informateur du Ministère n'avait pas dit la vérité, finalement. Et à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu d'où provenaient les exclamations, ses doutes s'estompaient : ne venait-il pas d'entendre le mot Souafle, à l'instant ? Et là, Cognards ? Non mais vraiment, jouer au Quidditch sous les yeux des Moldus, certains n'avaient peur de rien ! Secouant la tête, il approcha nonchalamment de l'espace herbacé aménagé en terrain de jeu qu'il apercevait désormais.

En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua néanmoins qu'un détail le chiffonnait… il manquait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas encore à dire quoi mais… Ah ! et les joueurs n'avaient pas poussé le bouchon jusqu'à s'habiller en robes, constata-t-il. Ils semblaient vêtus comme n'importe quels sportifs moldus pratiqu… avait-il rêvé ou l'un d'eux – le plus voyant avec cet accoutrement jaune fluo sorti tout droit des années 80 – avait une chaussette en guise de queue ? Bouche bée quelques secondes, il les regarda évoluer en plissant les yeux pour mieux observer cette scène insolite et il réalisa enfin ce qui clochait : les joueurs avaient bien des balais entre les jambes, mais ils ne volaient pas !

Il hésitait entre rire et assouvir sa curiosité mais se remit vite sur ses gardes. Celui qui semblait être l'entraîneur venait en effet de s'exclamer _« Ça alors ! »_ en regardant dans sa direction.

Harry chercha furtivement deux ou trois fois derrière lui ce qui pouvait émouvoir l'individu à ce point mais, alors qu'il tournait de nouveau le visage vers celui-ci, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était lui – une fois encore – l'attraction. Aucun doute possible puisqu'il lut les mots _Harry Potter_ se former sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Les sourcils froncés, il le vit ensuite s'excuser auprès des autres joueurs en leur donnant une ou deux consignes à suivre durant son absence puis il fut devant lui, lui présentant une main tendue que Harry n'eut pas le cœur de refuser alors qu'il entendait pour la énième fois :

- Potter ! Harry Potter ! C'est un tel honneur.

- Enchanté, Monsieur… ?

- Alex Bell ! Je suis le frère de Katie, elle m'a tellement parlé de vous.

- Le frère ? s'étonna Harry.

Il avait l'impression qu'Alex devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui et il ne se souvenait pas du tout de l'avoir vu à Poudlard. Avait-il été scolarisé à l'étranger ?

- Ne cherchez pas, si vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est parce que je suis un Cracmol. J'ai tellement peu de pouvoirs magiques qu'aller à Poudlard n'aurait servi à rien, indiqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, avec le sourire.

Néanmoins, la main passée nerveusement dans ses cheveux et la légère rougeur qui ornait ses pommettes ne trompèrent pas Harry. Cette situation n'avait pas dû être facile à vivre pour le jeune homme et il espérait pour lui que sa famille avait été plus indulgente que les Dursley avec lui. Il chercha quoi lui dire, quelques mots de sympathie qui ne sembleraient pas trop compatissants – ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'il avait pitié de lui – mais qui lui montreraient qu'il comprenait, qu'il savait ce qu'était être différent… Mais Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et il se contenta d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'une moue compréhensive alors qu'un coup de sifflet donné sur le terrain lui rappela ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Vous êtes tous des sorciers ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard vers les joueurs.

- Non, je suis le seul. Les autres sont moldus, des copains de fac. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Ça serait juste… géant !

- Eh bien, tout dépend… vous jouez à quoi, exactement ?

- Au Quidditch moldu ! annonça Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Sérieusement ? Du Quidditch moldu ? Vous ne craignez pas une intervention du Ministère ?

- Bon, j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à un autre nom – Katie lève les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que j'en parle – mais elle m'a aidé à adapter les règles. Elle voyait bien que je salivais d'envie à chaque fois qu'elle me racontait ses matchs de Quidditch et quand j'ai eu cette idée pour qu'on puisse jouer ensemble, elle m'a encouragé. Il n'y a aucun usage de magie, le Ministère ne peut rien me reprocher… enfin, je crois, dit-il en rigolant et en se repassant une main nerveuse derrière la tête pour se gratter la nuque.

- Que savent vos amis exactement ?

- Oh, rien ! Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne vous connaissent même pas, par exemple. Je leur ai juste dit que c'était un sport que j'avais inventé et que les noms m'étaient sortis de la tête comme ça… comme quand on écrit un livre, vous voyez ? Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin, même si un ou deux d'entre eux ne trouvent pas le terme moldu très accrocheur, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry resta indécis quelques instants, les regardant s'échanger ou se jeter les différentes balles, courir les uns derrière les autres ou jusqu'à leurs cerceaux perchés à hauteur humaine. Y avait-il quelque chose de répréhensible là-dedans ? Il faudrait sûrement qu'il en parle à Arthur, quand même…

- Alors, Harry… je peux vous appeler Harry ?

- Comment… oh, oui, si vous voulez !

- Tenté par une petite partie ? lui proposa Alex avec un sourire enfantin.

Son enthousiasme était communicatif mais Harry ne pouvait pas sérieusement y songer, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il sentait déjà de manière incompréhensible ses doigts et ses jambes le démanger. Il regarda machinalement sa montre. Il était large. Sa formation ne commençait pas avant une bonne heure. Mais c'était inconsidéré. Il voyait déjà la une du journal à scandale de Rita Skeeter, cette harpie qui continuait à le suivre régulièrement : « _Harry Potter joue au Quidditch sous les yeux des Moldus ! Sera-t-il enfin sanctionné ou interné à Ste Mangouste comme de nombreux experts le préconisent ?_ ».

Il balaya des yeux les alentours. À part l'équipe d'Alex, seuls quelques badauds s'attardaient parfois pour regarder ce sport inconnu une ou deux minutes avant de reprendre leur route. Par mesure de précaution, il pourrait toujours lancer un Revelasort d'humains discret au cas où Skeeter serait sous sa forme d'Animagus… Et il ne s'agissait que d'un sport moldu, c'était comme s'il acceptait une partie de foot, non ? Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était de la folie, mais il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch depuis un sacré moment et un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal – comme le lui avait fait remarquer Ginny dernièrement. Et puis ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et ça lui occuperait l'esprit plutôt que de poireauter devant un bâtiment en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il ne connaissait personne dans les parages et invita Alex à lui expliquer les règles. Après tout, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir, non ?

- Humpf !

Harry encaissa le coup. Alex lui avait bien dit que certains plaquages étaient autorisés mais il ne s'y attendait pas à celui-là. Alors qu'il réajustait lunettes et bandeau – les joueurs étaient différenciés par la couleur de leur bandeau : blanc pour les Poursuiveurs, noir pour les Batteurs, vert pour les gardiens, jaune pour les Attrapeurs – il se dit que s'il avait su que c'était aussi physique, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de se jeter dans la mêlée… ou de tester le poste de Poursuiveur. Pas qu'il était douillet ! Il avait connu pire en jouant au Quidditch à Poudlard. Grâce à ce cher Dobby, notamment, se souvint-il avec émotion, et…

- Bam !

Bon, au lieu de se remémorer les Cognards fous de son ami, il aurait mieux fait d'être attentif à ceux qui étaient sur le terrain – trois balles molles lancées par les Batteurs. Heureusement, avec ceux-là, le choc n'était pas douloureux mais Harry était bon pour _descendre_ une nouvelle fois de son balai et aller toucher les buts de son équipe au pas de course en guise de punition. Ah ! Il avait belle allure à l'heure actuelle, le célèbre Harry Potter, se moqua-t-il de lui-même. Essoufflé, il répondit au « ça va Harry ? » d'Alex en levant le pouce. Il en fallait plus pour le décourager mais il devait avouer que si l'un des Attrapeurs – peu importe qu'il fasse partie de son équipe ou non – pouvait faire son boulot, il ne dirait pas non à une fin de partie là. Pour un début, c'était plutôt intense et il rêvait d'une gorgée d'eau.

Peu à peu, il parvint à esquiver la plupart des Cognards et il arriva même à marquer deux fois avec le ballon de volley légèrement dégonflé qui servait de Souafle avant que l'Attrapeur de son équipe ne tire la queue du... enfin, n'attrape le Vif d'or – une balle de tennis ingénieusement glissée dans une chaussette maintenue par l'élastique du short de Lauren. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais cette petite blondinette habillée en jaune fluo était super rapide et elle adorait se faufiler n'importe où, ou se rouler au sol entre les jambes des joueurs, tout en étant relativement intouchable alors qu'elle pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'elle voulait aux Attrapeurs – et ne s'en privait pas d'ailleurs !

Au final, le match dura peu de temps mais le jeu était tellement rapide et énergivore que c'était amplement suffisant. Après s'être salués et félicités à l'aide de grandes tapes sur les épaules qui rappelèrent à Harry qu'il aurait probablement des hématomes le lendemain, les joueurs eurent droit à plusieurs minutes de pause qu'ils mirent à profit pour récupérer et s'hydrater. Alex, tout sourire, s'avança vers lui :

- Alors, Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça c'est du sport, pas vrai ?

- On ne peut pas dire le contraire ! Si je continue comme ça, je vais être encore plus maigre qu'à mes onze ans.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé en tout cas. Surtout pour un premier match… et sachant que tu as davantage la carrure d'un Attrapeur en plus, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux t'y essayer ? Darren va te laisser sa place, d'accord Darren ? Mais tu vas voir, courir après ce genre de Vif d'or, c'est loin d'être de tout repos. J'espère que tu en as encore dans les jambes.

Harry approuva en souriant – il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elles flageolaient encore sous le coup de l'effort il y avait deux secondes. Et puis, il avait toujours été rapide, ce qui lui avait été bien utile pour échapper aux courses-poursuites de Dudley et de ses copains. Sans compter que c'était mine de rien un bon entraînement pour l'Auror qu'il était et qui se plaignait justement ces temps-ci de faire plus de paperasse que d'actions de terrain. Et le sourire en coin de Lauren lui indiquait qu'elle comptait bien mettre sa dextérité à l'épreuve. Ragaillardi par la bonne humeur qui régnait et par la perspective du défi, Harry échangea son bandeau avec Darren et enfourcha son balai.

* * *

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ? tiqua Ron alors que Harry lui murmurait pourquoi il était en retard tout en se glissant sur le siège à côté du sien.

- J'ai joué au Quidditch moldu, lui répéta-t-il. C'est délirant, mais on se prend vite au jeu.

Et il entreprit de lui raconter en quoi cela consistait et ce qui s'était passé.

- Des balais qui ne volent pas entre les jambes ? Et des bandeaux sur la tête ? C'est pas demain la veille qu'on m'en fera porter un, ricana Ron. À moins qu'il soit bleu, à la rigueur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bleu, ça passerait mieux… Tu vas le dire à mon père ?

- Bah, je ne pense pas, je vais juste lui dire que c'étaient des Moldus qui faisaient un sport ressemblant au Quidditch mais que ça n'en était pas… Sur le rapport type en tout cas, à partir du moment où il n'y a pas de magie constatée, la demande de renseignements ne va pas plus loin.

- C'est quand même un peu tendancieux, non ? Cet Alex aurait pu changer les noms.

- C'est sûr. Mais quel mal ça pourrait faire ? En plus, il part bientôt bosser dans une fac aux Etats-Unis dans le Vermont et même s'ils aiment ça, ses copains vont plus ou moins être dispersés et occupés par leur nouveau boulot donc il y a peu de risques que ça se propage.

- Avec les Moldus, tu sais, je me méfie ! Ils sont tellement cinglés qu'ils pourraient bien se mettre à vouloir créer des balais volants. Tiens, l'autre jour, j'ai lu un article dans une revue d'Hermione qui disait que des scienfitiques avaient presque inventé une cape d'invisibilité.

- Oui mais tant que ça reste de la science, ils ne suspectent même pas qu'il y a de la magie à la base de l'idée. Et je suis sûr que le Quidditch moldu va rester confidentiel.

- Si tu le dis… En tout cas, cette formation sur les mille et un secrets des services secrets moldus des quatre coins du globe est assommante – j'ai largement préféré les films de James Bond qu'Hermione m'a forcé à regarder, il y avait de l'action au moins. Je t'avais bien dit que Kingsley avait cherché à nous piéger.

Harry hocha la tête mais cela lui était bien égal, voire profitable, finalement. Il était éreinté et pouvoir somnoler pendant qu'un intervenant soporifique énumérait une série d'événements à la manière de Binns, ça n'avait pas de prix.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, chéri ? Tu es bien pâle tout à coup.

Harry replia soigneusement le journal où il était question des Jeux Olympiques et de cette démonstration de Quidditch moldu de niveau international. Alex n'avait pas chômé a priori ! Il y avait désormais des centaines d'équipes à travers le monde et une association qui lui donnait une visibilité mondiale. S'il avait pu s'imaginer ça… Il se souvenait encore de son premier match de Quidditch moldu et des courbatures qui l'avaient tiraillé de toute part le lendemain. Mais cette actualité brûlante annonçait probablement pour lui bien plus d'ennuis que de simples douleurs musculaires.

D'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre dégagé, il demanda à sa femme :

- Hum, mon cœur, c'est déjà arrivé à ton père d'être rancunier ?

* * *

Alors cette partie, elle vous a donné envie d'essayer le Muggle Quidditch ?


End file.
